You're Not Gina
by FeyWinds
Summary: Set after 'A DEADLY GAME'.Kate Beckett is trying to not miss Castle when a nervous visitor makes it impossible.
1. I WILL NOT THINK OF CASTLE! damn

Kate Beckett sat at her desk mining through paperwork. Though she would never admit it to anyone, especially herself, that she missed Richard Castle right now. She missed his insane ponderings, the tickly feeling she got on the back of her neck when he stared at her, the way he would tease her about using the word 'tickly' in the same sentence as a reference to him (which he wouldn't, _ever_). All in all,she missed Richard Castle.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat, as if they wanted attention but didn't want to disturb anyone getting it. Beckett looked up to see what seemed to be a older version of Alexis, except with high cheekbones and blazing green eyes not unlike Kate's. Her slightly wavy long red hair was pulled back into a ponytail. A emerald green t-shirt brought out her eyes while her naturally worn jeans hugged her figure with dexterity that came with years of practice. Equally worn black Converse poked out from underneath. A black book bag was slung over one shoulder. The girl- woman, more like, she seemed to be in her early twenties- looked nervous.

"Kate Beckett?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Robin Flynn- Richard Castle's cousin." Kate cursed the fact that just his name made her stomach do a somersault. "I was wondering if we could talk."

"Of course." Kate glanced at her watch, surprised that she had been working for 3 and a half hours nonstop."Would you mind if we ate while we talked? I haven't had lunch yet." Robin looked relieved.

"That's fine, I haven't, either."

"Remy's? It's a burger place not far from here."The answering grin she got reminded her of Castle. She was glad to see it again, but a little sad it wasn't coming from Castle himself.

"Sounds great! Lets go!"They walked out and into the elevator. As the door closed Kate didn't even realize that she was smiling-something that hadn't happened since Castle left.

**For people who think they know me,Robin is _not_ based on me,shes based on Felicia Day.**

**Review,please!**


	2. A Gun And Mineral Water

After they had ordered, Kate eyed Robin, who was looking around the diner.

"So, Robin," She marveled at the fact that even the way Robin snapped to attention was the same as Castle."Why did you come to meet me?"

"Rich."Kate's stomach did a back flip.

"Castle? What about him?"

"He is literally falling apart." Kate grit her teeth, but only partly because of the direction the conversation the taking. Mostly it was because her intestines were doing a gymnastics routine. She dove into her burger once it came.

"Doesn't he have Gina to bathe his wounds?"Robin looked up from her shake, confused.

"You mean P.B.?"

"P.B.?"

"Publisher Bitch. Sorta a family nickname used by all, except by or around Rich. Except by me."She bit off a huge hunk of burger and chewed industrially. She swallowed before continuing. "From what I could piece together, P.B. and Rich had a huge fight a couple hours after they pulled into Castillo de los Castillos." Kate's brow pulled together.

"Castle's Castle?"

"He thought it would be amusing. Anyway, I got a call at about 10 that night from a very depressed Richie asking if I had any plans for the summer and would I like to stay with him. I am currently using some of my two years worth of vacation time."

"Were do you work?"

"New York Review of Books."

"Whoa, wait. You were the reviewer for Derrick Storm?"

"…Yeah, why?"

"Isn't that a little biased?" A CastleMoment (brought to you by CastleConscious, the most annoying part of Kate's brain) bounced up and down until she acknowledged it."He said he paid a case of Chateu Neuf Du Pape for that article." She remembered the rest of that conversation, and a small smile lit up the corners of her mouth.

"No, Detective, it isn't. I like Rich's books because they're good, not because Rich writes them or because he sends me a case of his trademark booze when I write him a good review. Though they help." The Castle smile came out for a moment before she sobered up. "Anyway, back to the story at hand. I have been staying with him for the past couple of weeks, and he has been reverting back to Pre-You Richard Castle."

Pre-You. She thought it interesting that Castle's family had made periods that centered on herself and he hadn't mentioned.

"What makes you think I can help?"

Robin took a sip of her drink and started ticking off fingers."I have caught him A) cuddling pillows an his sleep and calling them 'Kate', B) Talking about you non-stop and C) staring at some picture of you playing tennis in between periods of trying to write."

"Picture of me playing-"All of a sudden it hit her."Tennis. Oh My God, I'm going to kill those two." Her mind reverted back to what she had just heard, and she started to crumble. Quickly, she caught herself, and a iron wall came flying down, leaving her to lean it and wonder at the fact that just hearing about him can make her feel like that.

She runs the scenario of how he left over in her mind as she got up.

"Miss Flynn, I'm sorry to hear about it, but I assure you there is nothing I can do."She started for the Cash register when she felt a hand around her wrist. She looked back and saw Richard Castle's eyes –a completely different color, but his eyes none the less- staring back at her.

"Please, Detective? All I ask is that you just talk to him."

Kate knew when she was beat, and _his_ eyes had her beat every time –not that he knew that- and she sighed.

"Fine. I'll come. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Help me come up with creative ideas on how to kill two males."

"What's the motive?"

"Sending out pictures they promised they'd delete."

Robin quickly put two and two together, a evil grin smothering her face.

"You ever see Heathers?"

**Reveiw,please!**

**I'm having some writer's block,so I was wondering if you all could give me some idea's. Thanks!**


	3. How do you not know DrHorrible?

The two girls left after Robin paid - "Not only do they pay for first addition books, but they pay my tuition and a hefty salary! How many languages can you say 'I love my job' in?"-and retreated to the station, were Robin and Kate retrieved their cars. They drove to Kate's apartment-Robin following-so Kate could change and pick up a few things, just in case. When she was done, she walked out to find Robin finishing a conversation on the phone.

"-so I'll see you in about an hour. 'Kay, bye."She hung up and turned to see Kate."We need to pick some things up on the way."Kate raised a eyebrow.

"So, who's car will we be taking?"

"Mine. I like to drive and I know you are going to want to drive in your car."She flitted towards the door, leaving Beckett slightly dazed in her wake.

The first stop was not expected, and Kate was suitably surprised when they pulled up to Castle's apartment building.

"Umm...What are we doing here?"

"This is our first stop. Hey, Jeff. Wassup?" It was clear to Beckett that Robin was a regular by the familiar way she chatted with the doorman. She watched the girl all the way up the elevator and sifting through the keychain stuffed to bursting with keys before she opened the door."This way." She led the way back, past Castle's office. Beckett was wondering where she was going before she remembered something-namely, the fact that Castle had come from that direction every morning during the time she was looking for a new apartment. She started getting slightly nervous as Robin went for the door to Castle's bedroom.

"Robin, I don't think this is a goo-oh, my _god_..."

Almost the entire room was covered in things Beckett had suspected- video games, every video game controller known to man, A wall covered in things related to him, and another wall covered in Framed copies of every magazine he's ever been in. There was one wall, however, she wasn't expecting.

It had pictures of Alexis, from youngest to most recent.

It has pictures of him and Robin, from when she was about two and he was in his early twenties, to present.

It had (of course) pictures of him, all the way to present.

It had a couple of pictures of Martha (one of her blond, the other was obviously sneaked).

Above all this, there was a family picture, showing a whole group of people who had the Castle traits.

The thing that surprised her most, however?

The framed picture of her from the Cosmo article, Right next to all of these pictures of the most important people in his life (the redheads and himself) there was a picture of her.

Her heart seemed to stutter and it took her a couple of minutes to move back to the other pictures. She stopped at one of Alexis, Castle, and Robin. They were all grinning widely, holding up black belts, surrounded by a bunch of twenty-something year old guys curled in the fetal position.

"Castle has a black belt?"Robin glanced over.

"Honorary. Technically, he's just a brown belt-"

"-Which is just under black belt, right?"

"Which is just under black belt, but after me and Alexis went, they didn't want have to see Richie's training, so they just gave him the belt."She went back to searching through the stack of DVDs on top of the player, which Beckett assumed were favorites. After a bit, Robin lit up."Yes! Found it!"

She pulled out a DVD and flitted towards the door. Beckett squinted and caught the cover.

"Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog? What's that?"

"One of the best musicals in geek history. C'mon, we got lots to do, and a 6 hour drive."

"6 hours?"

"Give or take a few, so let's keep moving."

Beckett groaned and followed Robin back down to the car.

**Y'all know the drill!**

**Review,review,review!**

**(not that many times,just saying.)**

**Sorry about the not being there, its not letting me.  
**


	4. I love the,,,Air!

A little over a hour later, two women pulled up to Princeton. Both were laughing hard.

"Oh, my god! I'm surprised he wasn't filling your car with drool on the way back to the precinct!"

Kate giggled.

"Trust me, he was defiantly trying not to."She calmed down and looked around, realizing were they were. "What are we doing here?"

"We are here to pick a couple of things up."She looked around as if looking for something. Beckett could tell she found it when her grin widened. She unbuckled and got out,leaning between the car and the door.

"Hey, buddy! Need a ride?"

A muscley blond guy turned from the conversation he was having and grinned back.

"Hey Robin."

"Hey John. Y'all ready to go?"Beckett recognized the girl John was talking to as Alexis.

"Pretty much."John started lugging the first of the five huge cases. Kate got out to help and smiled at the sibling-ish reunion going on between Robin and Alexis.

"Hello, Alexis."

Alexis turned and smiled at Kate.

"Kate!" She gestured at Robin and John."Now you know why Dad didn't get me a armed guard."

Kate's forehead furrowed and she looked from John to Robin.

"You two go here?"

"Yup."They grinned at each other when they spoke at the same time. Then Robin looked back at Kate.

"He seemed to think we would work as a unarmed guards." She looked over at John."You get food?"

He held up a huge sports bag.

"What do you think is in here?"

"You have learned well. You may now rise to the position of lackey." The two stuck their tongues out at each other and grinned.

"We should start out. 5 hour drives wait for no person." Robin lead the way back to the car but blocked the shotgun seat, making Kate take the middle back.

Once they were on the road, Kate could see Robin grinning evilly in the rear-view mirror.

"She has never seen Dr. Horrible, you know."

Both of the others looked at Kate is shock.

"She hasn't?"

"You blaspheme!"

"Map pocket. You know how to work the DVD player."

Alexis dug it out and popped it in the DVD player. The DVD symbol popped up and the movie started.


	5. Manly Men

About a hour and a half later, they pulled into a rest stop. Kate had watched Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog and Commentary the Musical. To her surprise, she had loved them, though it usually wasn't her thing. She hardly realized that a hour and a half had passed by when Robin called for a bathroom break.

After the bathroom break, the group brought drinks at the Starbucks and wandered back to the car. After a minor argument, it was decided that John would drive.

Kate thought there was something weird about and Robin and John...It wasn't their relationship,so...

Then she saw Robin flicking through a small pile of movies and her eyes caught _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_.

"Wait, Robin and John...As in Robin Hood and Prince John?"Robin smiled.

"Uh-huh. Once we found out about it, we were amused. Life was a living hell the year we read it in English." She shivered a little."Any who, wanna watch?"She held up the video.

Kate nodded.

"I love that movie."

Robin faked surprise. Kate gave her signature eye roll and gently pushed her shoulder.

"Oh, shut up."

The back seat erupted into giggles and Robin started the DVD.

**Reveiw!**


	6. The Talk

Once the movie was over, and Beckett's sides stopped hurting, she glanced past Robin out the window at the houses that were becoming increasingly McMansion-ee.

They pulled into an 'upscale' rest stop and grabbed another drink for the last half hour of driving. Since Robin knew exactly were the house was, she was driving.

Most of the drive was the back seat chatting, but the entire ca got quiet when they pulled into the driveway. Everyone got out, looking at the house. Robin turned and tossed the key to the house to Beckett.

Beckett nodded and walked up to the door. She unlocked it and gently pushed it open. She smiled slightly at the interior of the house.

Most people who would have though of a Castle house in the Hamptons to be huge and flashy. The real house, on the other hand, was a totally down-to-earth cottage on the beach.

Castle walked out of the kitchen. He was starting to look like what he did when she first saw him at the book signing-scruffy and as if he didn't care. He was wearing slightly baggy jeans a slightly wrinkled blue button up.

"Robin? Where have you bee-"He stopped when he saw who it was. "_Beckett?_"

"Hello, Castle. It's been a while."She was trying to hold back a smile now that she saw him. She looked around the house. "Nice place."She looked back to him, but he wasn't there.

Probably because he was hugging her.

Beckett blushed as her stomach started doing cartwheels. Castle pulled back a bit to see her face and smiled, giving the rest of her internal organs the chance to join her stomach.

"Am I really making the great Detective Beckett blush? Hmm… This must mean you weren't about to tell me to have a good summer…"

"Wha- how did you-"

"Dear Detective, I'm pretty sure that Robin told you me and Gina fought. I wanted to go back, and she was throwing a fit. When she finally left, I had convinced myself that you would probably shoot me."The second he stopped hugging her, she wanted to hug him herself."Your not here to shoot me right?"

She allowed herself a small smile.

"No Castle, not yet at least."She swallowed, trying to keep her throat from closing up. "Out of curiosity, What do you think I was trying to say?"

Castle's face went serious.

"What I was hoping you were going to say before Gina got there so I would have an excuse to stay was that you…loved…me."Castle looked awkward and looked at the floor. Beckett bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"What about Gina?"

"What about Gina? We talked, yes, but mostly about the book."

Kate took a deep breath.

"I was."She listened to the sharp intake of breath, but went on."But, Castle, you hurt me."

"Do you seriously think you're alone in that, Detective?"Kate opened her eyes at the pain that was leaking out of his voice."I was hoping that you would notice me as more than a friend. For two years I was hoping. And in that time, I have seen you with both Sorenson and Demming. Truthfully, Demming hurt more, because I thought we were actually getting closer."

"Demming was-"

"Demming was what? The guy you were necking with in the middle of the office? The guy you were lying to me about? What was he, Kate?"

Kate stood there, shocked. She had never seen Castle that angry. Now she looked back, she realized he had a point. She had known that they were getting closer, she had done what she always did: built a wall. This time, the wall had been Demming.

"I'm sorry."

Castle looked over to her, looking slightly shocked.

"What?"

"Castle, I'm sorry. It was my instinct. It's what I do when I think people are getting close."She gave a weak smile."Guess we both made a couple of mistakes."

Castle returned it.

"Yeah."

"So, we start over?"

"Not quite."

Kate Beckett looked up just in time to be kissed by Richard Castle. She smiled and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt his arms wrap around her back.

Their faces broke apart when they heard a knock on the door. They turned to see Robin, John, and Alexis standing at the doorway with big grins.

Robin grinned wider.

"How do you owe me, let me count the ways…"

**Reveiw,please.**


	7. Sing!

Castle had chased Robin all over the house before Castle finally stopped sprawled on the couch next to Beckett, panting.

Robin smiled down at him, calmly perched on a chair on the back of the chair John was sitting on. he glared up at her half-heartedly from the side of Beckett's lap.

"You're evil."

"I am, aren't I. On the other hand, I brought this."She held up Dr. Horrible and his eyes lit up.

"Knew there was a reason I kept you around."He grinned at the tongue she stuck out at him."Movie or _Commentary! _first?"

_Commentary!_ was the general consensus. Robin grinned as she set it turned back just before she hit play.

"Everybody pick their song!"

Beckett was confused.

"What?"

Everybody gets a song to sing except for Commentary and the reprise. I call Stacy in _10 dollar solo_, Jed in _Ninja Ropes_, and _Nobody's Asian in the Movies_."She sighed at the expectant look on the nerd's faces (aka,not Beckett)."If I must, I'll do _Heart Broken_.

Castle got _Better than Neil_ and Nathan Fillion in _Ninja Ropes_.

Alexis wanted and got _Steve's song_.

John got NPH in _10 Dollar Solo_, and NPH in _Ninja Ropes_, and _Zach's Flavor_, and _Neil's Turn_.

Beckett got last pick for _Its All About The Art_.

"Let's go."

**Review! It makes me happy!**


	8. Smores

All five were enveloped in giggles by the time they were done. Also, hungry.

Robin's cry of, "First to get to the phone gets to order!" set off a mad dash for the kitchen. Robin won and ordered a quarter plain, a quarter pepperoni, and half spinach with extra garlic. Kate and John scoffed at it and were slightly surprised at all three Castle's defending it to the last.

When the pizza arrived, Castle was allowed to pay. The second he closed the door, the pizza box was snatched out of his hands and flown towards the kitchen. Kate and John ate their painfully pedestrian plain and pepperoni pizza while the other three snarfed the spinach and garlic.

Once the pizza was gone, Castle sat back and sighed.

"Smores?"

Kate giggled at the speed that Alexis, Robin, and John agreed to this. Robin got the makings, Alexis and John gathered supplies while Kate and Castle wandered out onto the beach.

The setting sun was beautiful, but a little cold. Kate let Castle hug her 'just for the warmth.

A couple minutes of snuggling later was interrupted by Alexis and John carrying out blankets and skewers. Robin followed with makings. After wrapping up in blankets, skewers and marshmallows were passed around while Castle made a fire, something he was a lot better at doing than Beckett would have thought. She laughed at the fact that he used bad reviews Martha had dug up as fire starters.

They toasted marshmallows and ate smores well into the night.

Hours later, Kate woke up. The sun was rising (she could tell because the sky was more pink and lavender) and they were still wrapped up in blankets around a dying fire. She looked around.

She was curled up next to Castle, her head on his shoulder. On his other shoulder was Alexis, he had his arms around both.

Across the fire, Robin and John were curled up together, still fast asleep.

She smiled as memories from the day before came back.

_My summer might not be so awful after all..._

**Review, please!**


	9. Dogpile!

About a hour later, Castle woke up and the beach, alone and sweltering hot. He was still wrapped in the blanket and the sun had come up. He wriggled out of it and looked around. The only evidence of what had happened last night was the still smoldering embers and him: everything else (along with everyone else) was gone.

He picked up the blanket and ran inside, skidding along the porch and ran full tilt down the hallway. He skidded to a stop when he heard voices in the kitchen. He stuck his head in.

Kate and Alexis were talking animatedly as they cooked breakfast. Robin was fast asleep on John's shoulder, and John was fast asleep as well, his head resting on hers.

Castle grinned evilly as he snuck up behind Robin, and poked her in the side. She shot up with a yelp, Knocking John's head off of hers and waking him up as well, knocking him over on to the floor.

Robin launched herself at him, knocking over chair in the process. He started to make a run for it,but she caught his leg and brought him down, so he crashed to a halt in the hallway. She pulled herself up and made sure he couldn't get up. Alexis and Kate turned and started laughing. John and Alexis quickly joined the dog pile, giggling. From under them, Castle looked beseechingly up at Kate, who laughed.

"Oh no Castle, you got yourself into it, you can get yourself out."Still laughing,she went back to the waffles.

Castle looked beseechingly at Robin next, who raised a eyebrow at him.

"Since when did that work?"

He sighed.

This was going to be a long morning…

**Review!**


	10. Final maybe

It was a week later, and Beckett was in the Captains office apologizing profusely. Ryan was trying to balance a egg on one end, to prove that it could be done on any solstice.

"Were do you think she was?"

"Dunno."Ryan tried to balance it again, and it fell over and off the desk."Damn it…"He leaned over to see it being caught in mid air. His eyes followed the arm up to the green tank top to the green eyes that looked familiar, especially since she was amused.

"You're doing it wrong."She gently pushed Ryan's chair back so he wasn't making the table move and set down the egg. She opened her hand really fast, and the egg stayed up. She smiled and looked back over to him."Anyhow, you know a Detective Beckett and were I might find her?"

The two men got up so fast their chairs it was surprising their hair didn't catch fire.

"You're dating."Ryan sank back in his chair."Yes ma'am, and why do you need her?"Esposito was all charm.

"My cousin is looking for her."When she heard Kate's voice, the girl whirled around and smiled."Kate!"

Beckett smiled back.

"Hey, Robin. Is it time to go?"

"Yeah."

"Hold on, I got to check some paperwork."She smiled at Robin and walked towards her desk.

Robin sighed.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this."She pulled out her phone and pressed a speed dial."Hey. She has 'paperwork'."She hung up and walked towards Beckett's desk, sitting in Castle's seat a she waited.

About 5 minutes later, Castle came out of the elevator in a t-shirt and jeans with grey sneakers. Ryan and Esposito try to break the laws of physics again as he walked over to Beckett's desk. He leaned over the side of the Desk."I thought we agreed you weren't going to do this."

Beckett looked coolly up at him."Do what, Castle?"

All of a sudden, she felt her chair pulled out behind her and turned towards Castle. He takes her hands and pulls her up Justas the chair is pulled away. By the time she can figure out what was happening, she's caught in Castle's bear hug.

She struggles a bit before she looks up, indignant.

"Castle!"

"Yes, Kate?"

She pouted and he grinned.

"I knew I was forgetting something."

The Captain was just in time to drop his coffee cup seeing Richard Castle and Kate Beckett kiss.

Robin was not impressed.

"Not _again…_"

They broke apart and Castle raised an eyebrow. Kate, on the other hand, looked amused.

"Look whose talking."

Robin stuck her tongue out at her and started towards the elevator. Castle looked confused now.

"What are you talking about?"Kate looked disbelieving.

"Her and John! Richard Castle, are you really that blind?"

"Apparently? Yes."They grinned at each other and went for the elevator. Kate waved as the doors closed.

The remaining males looked at each other.

"You do realize this means we owe Lanie?"

**Reveiw!**

**So,this (may) be the end,unless I get some ideas.I'm open to suggestions.**

**TTYL! (hopefully)**


End file.
